


Gotcha

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Blow Jobs, Frisking, Handcuffs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Swearing, adommy freeform, badboy!Tommy, because we know they like playing with them, cop!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Adam's a cop. Tommy's a badboy. Adam finally caught Tommy. Guess what that means...





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual: this fic is unbeta'ed and english is still not my mother tongue (albeit I think my grammar's gotten better?)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the heat, erm read. ;)

Being pressed hard onto the hood of a car in the middle of the night, much less by a stranger shouldn't be such a turn on. And it should even be less of a turn on when the reason one gets pressed against the car is a cop frisking you.   
  
  
  
"Hands flat on the hood of the car!" came the harsh request from behind Tommy. Tommy knew better than to disobey and did as he was told. He laid his hands flat on the hood of the car, his palms slightly sweaty. The hood still warm from the chase they just had until he crashed his own car and got caught by the man that was trying to get him since months now: detective Lambert. Never had Tommy witnessed such a persistent officer chasing him through the whole city and some close by villages.   
  
  
  
  
"Spread your legs!" another harsh command, and not a moment later Tommy felt his legs being kicked apart by the man standing behind him. Not having much of another chance Tommy followed the voice's command and spread his legs. Tommy notice it before, but all of a sudden he felt himself being more and more turned on by every command and every second that passed by and then Lambert presses another inch, if that's even possible, closer to him, his hands now covering Tommy's.  
  
  
Tommy sucked in a sharp breath and felt a shiver run through his body.   
  
  
  
"Now keep your hands there and don't fucking move, understand!?", detective Lambert's breath hot against Tommy's ear, voice in a low dangerous sounding whisper that made Tommy's body tingle more than it already was. He had to fight hard not to start squirming. Tommy had no idea why this guy was effecting him so much, why a cop that was about to frisk him made his cock harder than he can remember it ever being. It wasn't a shock that it was a guy, no it was simply the fact that it was a cop. He detests cops, never had he had any good experiences with them, but this Lambert really made him lose his cool and made him want to do things out here in the open he never thought of ever wanting to do. And certainly not with a police officer.  
  
  
  
  
He knows, he really knows, this isn't healthy and will most likely only get him into more trouble, but what should and shouldn't be doesn't matter much, neither does what's wrong and what's right; not to Tommy's body. He can't help the way he feels when the other man runs his hands along his arms, down his sides and then back up to the front all over his chest to check him; letting his hands linger there just for a moment too long. And that's when he can't hold in the moan that wanted to escape his lips the moment the detective  touched him the very first time. All strong but yet soft, a mix that confused the fuck out of him. But he wanted more of it. Then the hands wander further up to his shoulder and then down along his back all the way down to his ass; checking his back pockets and sliding slowly down all over his legs. His body shudders hard and his breathing gets deeper and slightly ragged when he feels those strong hands wander back up his legs, on the inside of his thighs. Are his hand feeling him just that bit more forceful, Tommy can't tell for sure. The voice in his brain turns into a string of 'fuck' the closer Lambert's hands slide to Tommy's cock. His pants are already way too tight for him to feel comfortable and it gets only worse when he indeed feels fingers coming in contact with his crotch.   
  
  
  
That's when a moan erupts from Tommy's throat, as the fingers frisking him brush his dick and balls. He doesn't know if it's a reflex or the need to relieve some pressure but he's trying to press his legs together, the officer however isn't having any of this, and quickly uses his hands to keep the boy's legs spread.   
  
  
  
"Fuck, Adam!" it comes out on a deep and lustful moan and Tommy can't help himself and lets his head fall forward onto the hood of the car. Wincing slightly when his head meets metal; he grinds his hips into the car, another deep moan spills from his lips.   
  
   
  
With a sharp smack on his ass detective Lambert says "Did I allow you to call me by my forename, you little slut?!" When Tommy isn't answering right away another smack follows "Don't make me ask twice, boy!"  
  
  
  
"N-no...sir." Tommy's voice suggested he's even more turned on than before. At this point he is fairly certain he will be a wreck in every sense of the word by the end of this night, by the end of being frisked anyway.  
  
  
  
"Good boy. Now turn around." Lambert then gets up and spins Tommy around.   
  
  
  
When Tommy sees a pair of blue eyes starring right at him he feels his heart speed up, it feels like these blue eyes are staring right into his soul. And that was a little unnerving, to say the least. When Tommy drops his gaze he missed the smirk that spreads on detective Lambert´s lips. He was having so much fun with this boy, being a cop or not he still was a man that couldn't deny that he was after this boy's cute ass ever since they had their first encounter a few months ago and from the way Tommy's reacting to him right now he doesn't seem opposed to be touched by him.   
  
  
Adam then continued frisking Tommy. First his jacket, which he wants to take him off so he's just pulling at it and tries to shove it off his shoulders. "Off!" he orders and Tommy complies even before Adam finished his order.   
  
  
Tommy couldn't help but close his eyes and take a deep breath at Adam request to take his jacket off, earning him and appreciative nod as he did so. After Tommy took his jacket off detective Lambert didn't bother any further with it and just threw it behind himself. "I don't think we need this", it was not a question but Tommy just shook his head as in agreement.   
  
  
Like they have a mind on their own, detective Lambert's hands wander over Tommy's hands up his tattooed arms; as if trying to feel the ink he trailed his fingertips over the skin. Goosebumps a rise´on the skin that gets tenderly touched as the other man watches his fingers slide up and down Tommy's arms, totally fascinated by the boy's tattoos and how soft his skin is.   
  
  
"Perfect," it comes out in nothing more than a whisper. And only in the back of his mind he registers that he probably shouldn't be doing this, crossing more lines than he can count not to mention this could get him fired, but clearly his dick is in charge here. Not giving it another thought detective Lambert looks up at Tommy just to see he has his eyes closed and is fighting hard not to move, just as he has been told. So the boy can take orders Lambert smirks at that, let's see what others he takes.  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes!" Tommy hears him whisper and again it doesn't take him longer than a fraction of a second to obey.   
  
  
  
When he told Tommy to open his eyes, he wanted to see it in his eyes how he effects him, he knew he was in real big trouble. He could easily get lost in those deep brown pools that were looking up at him almost shyly, both know that's bullshit. Tommy's everything but shy, but this isn't about him not being a shy and nice boy and they know it. They both know they're at the beginning of something that could have a drastic effect on both their lives. Normally a cop is supposed to arrest bad guys like Tommy and not seduce him, and bad boys like Tommy shouldn't get so turned on by a cop touching him the way the detective just did. But then again what's normal and what's not doesn't quite matter here.   
  
  
  
Keeping his eyes locked with Tommy's the man continues exploring Tommy's inked arms with his hands and lets them slide down his chest when he reaches the boy's shoulder blades. Sucking in a breath Tommy's body presses into the touch. The man smiles at that, loves seeing how Tommy reacts to him. Letting his hands wander lower down Tommy's torso, in a frisking like manner the soft touches turn to full out caresses; hands moving up and down with intent. An intent that so has nothing to do with doing what he should be doing here. And he really wished he could forget about this, but it comes back to his mind, still, and he's inwardly cursing at it.  
  
  
Tommy can't help but thrusting forward when he feels the other's hands move lower and lower towards his crotch. And again detective Lambert smirk, he knows exactly what the boy wants and he is horny enough that he can't think clearly anymore. On an impulse, he grabs Tommy by his shoulders and pushed him against the car. Soft puffs of breath against Tommy's and a lick up his neck follow and the next thing is cold metal around his wrists- detective Lambert fucking handcuffed him.   
  
  
Tommy was ready to struggle and ask him why he made him hot but isn't following through as detective Lambert speaks.   
  
  
"Shhhhh...", he turns Tommy back around and presses close -his hand immediately back between Tommy's legs massaging his hard-on - "don't think me a tease, I just like having free reign, and seen how long it took me to finally catch you" the voice of the detective filled with a little bit wonderment "I'm not taking any chances and risk letting you run away...", he spoke as he slowly knelt down, "when I'm giving you a blowjob".  And there was it again, this smirk Tommy wants to slap off his face- cocky bastard.  
  
  
  
Tommy rolls his eyes. He didn't spent a stray thought on running since, well, since the moment the detective started touching him and anyway, why would he run away now of all; with his dick rock hard and about to get said dick sucked. So, he just figures this Lambert guy is some kinky fucker that likes to play and fuck his boys while they're at his mercy.   
  
  
And just as the man is kneeling Tommy begins to struggle, he wants detective Lambert to stop talking and suck him instead. "Please", escaped Tommy's lips without his permission and he thrusts his hips forward. And then everything happens so fast Tommy feels like his head is spinning. Detective Lambert undoes his belt buckled, pulls down the zipper and grins up at Tommy as he sees the boy ain't wearing anything under his jeans.   
  
  
He mumbled something unintelligible, that, when Tommy thinks back sounded a lot like "Willing and ready, just how I like 'em" and in the next instance Tommy feels his dick slide into detective Lambert's mouth and Tommy sees stars. This Lambert cop is skilled like Tommy has rarely experienced before, perhaps never before. The detective's tongue twirls around the head and teases the slit until some more pre-cum appears; he laps it off with a lick over the head.  
  
  
  
Tommy feels how his dick becomes a plaything in detective Lambert's hands, lips and tongue. With his hands cuffed back there is nothing he can do but take it and let the taller man do as he wished, and what Tommy wished is clear; he wants the detective to make him cum.   
  
  
  
Detective Lambert enjoyed it thoroughly that Tommy was so wrecked he gave up the struggle, a struggle Lambert knew wasn't a struggle to get free and run, but to get free and shove his head down onto Tommy's dick, taking him deeper and deeper. And if this wasn't exactly what the detective wanted himself, too. So he had mercy with the boy and stopped the teasing licks and plungend his dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Appearantly for Tommy still not enough as he tried to shove in deeper. Detective Lambert's chuckle around his cock run through his entire body, added to the tingle in his spine signalizing his orgasm was creeping up on him.   
  
  
  
Tommy looked down just as the other man looked up at him, his mouth still stuffed with Tommy's cock. He winked at Tommy as he did this thing with his tongue, and it suddenly seemed to be everywhere. Then just the right amount of suction and Tommy was exploding, shooting his cum down detective Lambert's thought. Unasked; but Tommy didn't feel guilty, Lambert could've pulled off if he hadn't wanted Tommy cum filling his mouth and sliding down his thought. And seeing detective Lambert's adam's apple bob proved him just right, this cop likes to swallow.  
  
  
  
Tommy still was trying to catch his breath when detective Lambert stood and again turned Tommy, but this time he was standing between Tommy and the car. Tommy looked still out of it, but Lambert was horny, Tommy realized that much as his hard cock brushed his hip in the turning motion.  
  
  
  
"Time you return the favor, boy", Lambert said. And again Tommy obeyed faster than Lambert talked. Tommy knees hit the ground with a thud and just as he wanted to reach for the detective's pants he got reminded of the handcuffs still holding his hands behind his back.   
  
  
  
Lambert chuckled, "Let me help you with that". He opened his pants and shoved them down in one go together with his briefs. "You may".  
  
  
  
Tommy, the eager boy he is, leaned forward and lick up the cop's cock. He repeat this a few times until a growl from Lambert was enough for Tommy to open his mouth and take his length in his mouth. Wetness and warmth surrounds Lambert's cock and he involuntary thinks home; it's how perfect Tommy's mouth feels. Like it's made to suck his dick. Having the advantage of having his hands free Lambert lays a hand on the back of Tommy's head, trying to make him take more of him; take him deeper. What Lambert didn't know this wasn't the first cock Tommy sucked, by far not the first. It took Tommy just a few more slides of his lips and tongue over detective Lambert's dick and a deep breath and he was deep throating him.   
  
  
  
  
Lambert was taken a little by surprise and had to hold himself back to not moan aloud when he felt his dick slide down Tommy's throat, his throat muscles constricting around the head made his dick feel like in heaven. He never felt this before the pleasure deep throating could bring his dick. He made a mental note to make that happen again, with Tommy if possible. How he'd make that happened he has no idea, with Tommy's criminal record not easy to keep him from ending up in jail for some time, but he'd think about this later, for now he's enjoying the good time Tommy gives him.   
  
  
  
Tommy used all the skills he's learned over the years to give the detective the blowjob of his lifetime and Tommy was on a good way, when detective Lambert's slowly increasing moans were anything to go by.   
  
  
  
"Perfect...uhhhh...cocksucker", now Tommy chuckled at Lambert's wrecked voice and send a shudder through his cock up his spine. Lambert more felt the chuckle than he heard it. He felt his balls tighten up and then Tommy hallowed his cheeks, gave his dick a suck that practically sucked the orgasm out of him right onto his tongue.   
  
  
  
His back arched, his whole upper body bent backwards over the hood as his hips shoved forward, burying another inch down Tommy's throat and his cock begun to shoot. His dick pumped load after load of cum in Tommy's mouth, which Tommy eagerly swallowed and oh, did this interesting things to his dick; he felt like he just couldn't stop cumming. When he finally did he felt like he was literally sucked dry; he just wanted to go home and sleep for a whole day. He cursed as he straightened up, his dick still in Tommy's mouth, with Tommy's tongue still playing with. It didn't surprise him much as his ears reached a wince of his own as he retracted his now soft cock from between Tommy's lips, and no matter how much he wished he could watch Tommy pleasure him some more with those talented lips, his dick didn't exactly cooperate any more than giving a small, almost pityful twitch.   
  
  
  
After Tommy pulled off he used all the strength he had left and bend over Tommy body, reached behind and uncuffs him.   
  
  
  
"Thanks", Tommy's voice wrecked from the cock he just had weged in his throat, but it's nothing that would be fine in a few days; perhaps with a little help of warm tea though. He reached up for his aching jaw and moved it from side to side a little, to get at least some feeling back in it.  
  
  
  
"Fuckin' huge dick made my jaw and throat sore", Tommy mumbled and rubs his wrists; his skin slightly red from where the handcuffs rubbed over it, irritating it. "And my wrists don't feel any better". And just as he wanted to rise, Adam put a hand on his shoulder -stay- it was unspoken, but the hand holding him down was clear enough for Tommy to stay put.   
  
  
  
Tommy looked at him puzzled. "What?"   
  
  
"No...nothing. Get up!"  
  
  
Standing eye to eye, as much as their height difference allows it, they both take a good look at one another for the first time. Sure they met before on several occasions, but both busy being foes and not sex partners.   
  
  
Why would a cop look intensely at a criminal and why would a criminal look intensely at a cop?  
  
  
Neither knows why they did what they did. Feelings sure weren't involved, just because they exchanged blowjobs didn't mean there was anything deeper or would ever become anything more than a one time thing- probably  it's nothing more than a mistake thinking back after a few days have gone. A mistake neither of the two of them want to be reminded of ever again.   
  
  
That being said they still were enemies and detective Lambert still had to bring Tommy to the police station. There would still have to be an arraignment.   
  
  
"Can we?" Tommy's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.   
  
  
"Can we what?"  
  
  
"Get it over with?” he sighs, Lambert seems to be hard of understanding, “Just bring me to your damn station". Tommy exclaimed in frustration. And he really could've smacked himself unconscious. How stupid was he even to suggest that; he didn't know. All he knew he couldn't use the opportunity and just run.   
  
  
For one because he most likely wouldn't get far anyway, unless he likes to meet with a bullet- after all he couldn't count on the detective to let him go because he's such a good cocksucker and just gave him a good blowjob. Tommy might be a criminal, but he isn't stupid or deluded. And secondly a very weird feeling just started creeping up in Tommy's stomach. He couldn't place this feeling, all he knows was he didn't even want to run away- from detective Lambert.   
  
  
He cringed at his own sudden feeling. He didn't want to feel that. He hated that guy, a exchange of blowjobs didn't change that. Tommy didn't want that to change that is.   
  
  
  
Lambert just looked at him, clearly as much confused as Tommy. He didn't know what was going on but he notices a change in Tommy, but he couldn't place it exactly. However, he still was a cop, still had the job of bringing to his station. He wouldn't risk his job just because he got his brains sucked out through his dick, no matter how good this blowjob was and no matter how cute Tommy....Adam froze at his own thoughts just as he was about to gesture for Tommy to get into the car. 


End file.
